We are continuing development of MidasMovie which aids in the visualization and analysis of the results of molecular dynamics simulations run using the AMBER suite. MidasMovie 2.0 is available to users in the Computer Graphics Laboratory. We are continuing development of MidasMovie 3.0 which will work with Midas, Chimera, and as a standalone tool.